


Ш-ш-ш

by Vongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Language, M/M, Mindfuck, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не приятели даже, у них нет общих интересов, не о чем поговорить друг с другом. Они просто встречаются время от времени и зверски трахаются всеми способами до полного изнеможения, а после, успокоившись, возвращаются каждый к своей жизни. </p><p><b>Источники вдохновения</b>: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxmT_ckNPLE">интервью Криса</a> (а так же многие другие), <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~evanstan/p200976503.htm">заявка №51</a> с 1-го тура рпс кинк-феста</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ш-ш-ш

«Ого, вот так? Вот так просто? На ней стоит жениться, прямо сейчас».

«...Скотт говорил, приедет двадцатого. Или девятнадцатого». 

«С волосами что-то сделала, постригла? Покрасила?»

«...два главных блюда на свадьбе Элейн и Мэтта: лосось в чесночно-сливочном соусе и нежнейший эскалоп, а они даже не попробовали толком...»

Она на удивление спокойно отреагировала, Мин. Крис застрял между противоречивыми ощущениями: либо его девушка и правда отличалась суперсовременными взглядами на отношения, либо Крис ее интересовал столь же мало, сколько и его сообщение о ебле на стороне.

«Покрасила, точно. Раньше темнее были. Или светлее?»

«Девятнадцатого, почти наверняка девятнадцатого, но лучше проверить».

– Пока это только секс, – сказала она. – У меня нет проблем. 

– Только секс, – честно ответил Крис. – Тебе действительно все равно?

Хитро прищурившись, она медленно потянула вверх безразмерную футболку – Мин, когда оставалась у Криса, принципиально ходила по дому в его шмотье. Выглядела хрупко и крайне мило, а под рубашками и майками, достающими ей до середины бедра, больше ничего не носила. 

Крис терпеть не мог, когда трогали его вещи.

«...наверное, обидно остаться голодным на собственной свадьбе. Да и вообще это же пиздец, сколько мороки...»

«Подними выше, детка, м-м-м, такая гладкая, красивая».

«...только бы не ливануло. Один раз забить на пробежку еще ничего, сегодня и в град побежишь, ленивая жопа, иначе...»

– Ты собираешься спрашивать, пока я не передумаю? – Из-под ткани показался нежный мягкий живот, хлопок скользнул выше по соблазнительным округлостям. Крис облизнулся. – Если для полного счастья тебе нужно периодически присаживаться на чей-то член, я тут помочь не могу. Но если необязательно, чтобы член был настоящим...

Рыкнув, Крис дернул ее на себя, усадил сверху, накрыл ладонями грудь. Голоса на фоне не затыкались – ругались, спорили, вытягивали из памяти дурацкое, несвоевременное, фантазировали о будущем – но стали тише. Крис умел должным усилием воли их игнорировать. В большинстве случаев.

– Обязательно. И я не всегда э-э-э присаживаюсь.

– Избавь меня от подробностей, – рассмеялась Мин, ткнулась лбом в лоб. Волосы щекотно лезли в лицо, в рот. Крис заправил ей прядь за ухо. Провел кончиками пальцев по узкой спине, огладил ягодицы.

Он даже при желании вряд ли смог бы объяснить, что дело совсем не в членах, и не в том, куда их вставлять. 

«…не передави, не сжимай слишком грубо, не двигайся резко. Она же слабая, нежная. Думай о том, что нравится ей, терпи, контролируй, сдерживайся…»

– Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, детка? – пальцы невзначай прошлись по промежности Мин. Сухо. Черт. Придется поработать.

– Я знаю, пупсик. Я знаю.

***

Полгода назад они хором заливали на интервью: да без пизды, Себастьян (Крис) – отличный чувак, парень что надо, свой в доску, бла-бла-бла. Будто могли другое сказать, будто микрофоны хотели правды, а Марвел не целился из-за угла свернутым в дуло контрактом с подробными пунктами как говорить, что есть, куда смотреть и когда пердеть. Крис сверкал зубами, выдавая оскал за доброжелательность, и продирался сквозь нестройный хор в черепушке:

– У нас отличная команда, конечно, так все говорят – но мы не такие! Они все болтают, а мы – правда! Мы как одна большая семья! Себастьян? Да он самый славный малый на всей планете!

При первой встрече самый славный малый осторожно потряс протянутую ладонь Криса, будто бешеную собаку погладил, и ответил на агрессивную доброжелательность выражением лица в типично европейском стиле: держи дистанцию, чувак, и все у нас будет хорошо.

Потом посмотрел на Криса еще раз, совсем по-другому, и все стало совсем плохо.

Уголки подвижного рта лишь приподнимались в намеке на улыбку, а ее уже хотелось стереть с широкой славянской физиономии. От цепкого пристального взгляда чесалось между лопатками, Крис столько раз резко дергался, оборачиваясь в надежде его перехватить, что зародил в окружающих беспокойство по поводу состояния своей нервной системы. За мычание Стэна на интервью было стыдно, от его обезоруживающе честных ответов и вовсе тянуло провалиться сквозь землю; он не любил футбол, принципиально не поддерживал светские разговоры, на шутки Криса реагировал перевернутой улыбкой и вздернутой бровью – не понимал, не считал смешными.

Не будь в арсенале Криса целой коллекции похожих граблей, собранных за жизнь, он мог бы решить: Стэн его раздражает. 

Внутреннее радио о нем передач не транслировало. 

Дело заключалось не в ориентации – Крис как правило любил женщин, а исключения в расчет не брал, потому, вероятно, не испытывал необходимости классифицировать свои предпочтения. Он не дрочил на парней, исправно влипал в разной продолжительности отношения с девушками и искренне наслаждался сексом. 

Желание совсем другого рода – животное, жадное, темное, – накрывало внезапно, скручивало возбуждением до боли, а выплеснувшись, оставляло полный штиль. Травка, выпивка и оргазмы нервно курили в уголке по сравнению с этим цунами. Такое случалось нечасто, всегда с парнями, всегда – перепихи на одну ночь, и ничто другое не способствовало блаженной тишине в голове на столь длительные периоды. Крис принципиально не встречался повторно со своими одноразовыми партнерами, он бы и в лицо их не узнал, случайно столкнувшись на улице. Тело, наверное, узнало бы.

С Себастьяном не стоило рисковать, и дураку было ясно – хуй поймет, на самом-то деле, что творится в загадочной европейской башке. Фантомные горе-советчики молчали как партизаны, пришлось признаваться себе самому, сознательно замещать физическое влечение неприязнью – всяко лучше, чем превратить отсутствующие отношения с коллегой в полноценную холодную войну. Крис перерос подростковые порывы, образ жизни обязывал хорошо обдумывать решения, вот он и принял правильное.

Стэна, похоже, жизнь учила другому.

Он дал Крису накрутить себя почти до срыва, успокоиться, накрутить снова, забыть, смириться и с размаху въебаться в стену на повороте. Довольно буквально: в первый же день тренировок, когда им велели импровизировать, Стэн ловко обездвижил Криса далеко не киношным способом, втиснул в себя – и каменный свой стояк – и улыбнулся уголком рта, так, что никто больше не заметил.

«Чего ты?» – спросил бы Крис, но он прекрасно понял «чего».

«Уверен?» – поинтересовался бы у кого угодно другого, но Крис чуял неожиданно проснувшимся чутьем, настроенным конкретно на Стэна: уверен.

Черт, он бы даже послушал вещание шизофренического радио в голове, но то шло помехами в присутствии Себастьяна, стихая каждый раз до невнятного шума, и Крис, вместо того чтобы сохранять дистанцию, невольно тянулся хотя бы постоять рядом, насладиться передышкой. 

Когда в бедро недвусмысленно уперся напряженный член, потребность в передышке разом отпала. 

Они столкнулись позже, на пороге номера Криса, когда тот, отложив мозг на полку, собрался ломиться к Стэну – и врезался в него, едва распахнув дверь. Крис открыл рот, наверняка ведь стоило оговорить детали, убедиться, что он ничего не придумал, и они действительно на одной волне. Но Себастьян приложил палец к его губам, другой рукой бесцеремонно сжал Криса между ног – видимо, тоже убеждаясь, но своим способом – а затем впихнул его обратно в номер.

Они, блядь, были на одной волне. Одни на сраной планете – той ночью, как и всеми последующими, за пределами четырех стен ничего больше не существовало. Как и шума в голове, рамок, принципов, комплексов, проблем. Только древние, как мир, инстинкты, чужое тело, идеально выточенное под твое, и абсолютная вседозволенность. 

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова. 

Себастьян ушел в пятом часу, пошатываясь, а Крис утром проспал будильник и три звонка от водителя, приехавшего забирать их на тренировку. 

***

– Да-да, Эванс, все обещаниями кормишь, – закатила глаза Скарлетт, и не знай Крис ее так хорошо, мог бы подумать, она обиделась. 

Обижаться она в принципе не умела.

«...Шен снова ночью сбежала без разрешения, я скажу маме! – Фу-у, Крис, ты что, стукач?»

«...только не снова про банан в жопе, ну сколько можно-то...»

– Музей закрывается в шесть, душа моя, – развел Крис руками. – Что я могу поделать? 

– А в воскресенье?

– Ты правда хочешь заставить меня в единственный выходной помереть со скуки?

«…а ты как приклеился к полу и полчаса пялился на… что это было? Рубенс?»

Съемки с Зимним Солдатом начинались в понедельник, Стэн должен был приехать днем раньше. Ожидание закручивалось тугим узлом в животе, тянуло смеяться над собой – ну что он, неделю без ебли прожить не может? Или чего ему не терпится, обсудить с незнакомым чуваком прогрессивные взгляды Мин на моногамные отношения? Крис редко испытывал потребность делиться с ближними чем бы то ни было, с дальними – тем более. Мысленное радио уже обглодало новость на все лады, благодаря бурным внутренним диалогам друзья безоговорочно доверяли Крису любые секреты, в то время как свои он держал при себе. Быть сумасшедшим – значит не быть одиноким.

– Я просто хочу провести с тобой время, – захлопала ресницами Скарлет.

– Я так и понял. Как насчет вторника? У меня, вроде, окно...

«…тебя ждут протеины в количестве, не расслабляйся, чувак, тот выстраданный десяток фунтов сбежит – только отвернись».

«Скарлетт ведь понимает, как выглядит, когда так посасывает трубочку? Или сказать ей?»

Хотелось тишины, адово.

У них со Стэном не было ничего общего, ни интересов, ни друзей; все, что их объединяло – работа, пусть и навязанный ею образ жизни выходил далеко за рамки съемочной площадки. Темы для разговора исчерпывались вопросами по делу, односложными ответами, короткими репликами по необходимости.

А еще: «сильнее, мать твою, Стэн», «раздвинь ноги», «где смазка?», «вставь уже», «я готов, ну» и невнятное.

А еще: «Ш-ш-ш, Крис. Тихо». 

И голоса в голове слушались.

Немного коробило, что собственные мысли куда охотнее подчиняются странному румынскому чуваку, нежели своему хозяину, но обижаться на воображаемых друзей попахивало новым уровнем шизофрении, и Крис не стал. 

– Смотри, Эванс, кинешь меня еще раз – я запомню, – Скарлетт направила на него трубочку, словно собиралась выпустить разряд электричества из нее вместо браслетов Наташи. – Слушай, а Себастьян не в воскресенье возвращается?

«Да не могла она ничего заметить. Нечего ведь замечать».

– Не помню, – соврал Крис, переборов желание поправить солнцезащитные очки на носу. Порыв спрятать лицо понадежнее точно не укрылся бы от внимания Скарлетт. – А что, соскучилась?

Лучшая защита, как известно.

– Может и соскучилась. Ревнуешь?

– Может и ревную.

Она прикусила губу, хитрая лиса, заправила за ухо рыжую прядь. Прическа ей не шла катастрофически, прямые линии резали лицо, заостряя углы, гротескно подчеркивали черты, превращая ее чуть ли не в шарж саму на себя. Такой она Крису казалась даже привлекательней, чем обычно. Настоящей.

– Меня или ко мне?

Пауза затянулась на лишние пару секунд, Крис завис по-глупому, как зависал, когда на шутливый вопрос не существовало достаточно нейтрального или заранее заготовленного ответа. Он выглядел полным придурком, не в состоянии выдать безобидной ассоциации или парировать незатейливый подъеб – не мог выбрать из множества вариантов верный. В угоду дурацкому страху сболтнуть лишнее подкармливал другую свою фобию: не дотянуть до образа, тщательно создаваемого пиар-менеджерами. Скарлетт, конечно, не назойливая журналистка, но ей тоже не хотелось нечаянно показать слишком много себя настоящего – особенно ту часть, которую сам Крис настоящей не считал. 

К счастью, издалека подали сигнал, что перерыв окончен. Скарлетт всосала остатки фруктового шейка в один присест, легко поднялась и зашагала к группе, не проверяя, следует ли за ней Капитан Америка. Впрочем, куда бы он делся.

«Дурак ты, Крис, от этих очков следы на переносице остаются».

«...на калифорнийском пляже в две тысячи третьем так обгорел, что съемки пришлось отложить на неделю, пока краснота не сошла. А все потому что забыл крем, башка дырявая».

«Какой вид, черт побери, а?»

Взгляд сам собой сполз на роскошную задницу Скарлетт, обтянутую порнокостюмом Черной Вдовы, словно второй кожей. Крис залюбовался, и даже бесконечный рабочий день впереди перестал казаться таким утомительным.

Да и придумывать остроумный ответ не пришлось. 

***

Крис не сказал, что соскучился: он не соскучился.

Себастьян не поделился последними новостями из дома: даже если бы не знал, что Крису насрать, потребность в бессмысленном обмене фразами у него стремилась к нулю. 

Крис не спросил, устал ли тот с дороги, не предложил кофе-чай-потанцуем – зачем размениваться на вежливость, если ее все равно не оценят, да и гость в курсе, где находится кухня. Волосы у Себастьяна торчали во все стороны, растянутый ворот майки с дурацким принтом неприлично провисал, губы алели, будто он не машину вел, а всю дорогу целовался с рулем взасос, и непонятно было, как его можно такого хотеть, и как не хотеть – еще непонятнее.

– Блядь, – поприветствовал он с порога, бухнув на пол сумку, и Крис согласился:

– Блядь. 

Это не имело ничего общего с человеческими чувствами. Голые первобытные инстинкты, просыпающиеся непредсказуемо и непреодолимо. Выкрученные на полную мощность, подстегиваемые осознанием, что оправдания и осторожность нужны партнеру столь же мало, сколько тебе самому. Крис смутно помнил из детства ощущение безусловной свободы, когда мчишься по широкому полю национального парка, испуская счастливые вопли, высокие стебли травы хлещут по ногам и, кажется, стоит разогнаться еще немного – и ты взлетишь. 

Кто б знал, что для полета потребуется безликий гостиничный номер и человек, с которым можно не притворяться. Не из-за хваленой духовной близости, а просто потому что вам с ним по-честному друг на друга плевать.

На объятие это походило мало: они вцепились друг в друга, толкаясь локтями, коленями, торопясь, как в последний раз – как в каждый. Крис всосал нижнюю губу, яркую, полную, цапнул зубами, заработав одобрительный рык. Ладони сами скользили по телу, сжимали хаотично, забирались под пояс джинсов, в похабный вырез майки, растягивая сильнее. Себастьян в ответ хватался за плечи, кусался больно, втирался бедрами в бедра, будто под кожу пытался влезть, не раздеваясь. Разум стремительно капитулировал, кровь шумела в ушах, и Крис, прежде чем отключить тормоза, сделал последнее усилие:

– Ты зарегистрировался?

– М-м-хм, – утвердительно промычал Себастьян и с силой втянул ртом кожу на шее, заставив захлебнуться воздухом.

– А Эмили сообщил, что приехал?

– М-м-хм, – рука нырнула под майку, ногти царапнули сосок. Крис поймал Себастьяна за запястье и тот оторвался недовольно, окатил взглядом как жидким свинцом. Да не собирался Крис вести долгие разговоры, ему меньше всех надо. Попытался объяснить:

– Я спрашиваю, потому что... 

– Ш-ш-ш, – выдохнул Себастьян ему в губы. 

А впрочем, похуй. Сознание осыпалось руинами под взрывом желания, Крис с рычанием подхватил Себастьяна под ягодицы, отрывая от пола. Короткий смешок влажно обжег плечо: да-да, они уже пробовали. Крис продержал его на весу тогда пару минут, а потом они повалились кубарем, потому что хотелось трогать везде и сразу, и не хватало рук, и губ, и время неслось бешено, вонзаясь под кожу каждой секундой, проведенной на расстоянии, как иглой. Толкало, подхлестывало изнутри: быстрее, больше, еще, ну, еще – словно могли отнять. Крис, в общем, не собирался повторять подвиг. Куда проще ткнуть Себастьяна носом в матрас, спустить джинсы под задницу, едва расстегнув, вздернуть узкие бедра и вогнать почти без подготовки, просто потому что Крису в этот раз приспичило так, а Себастьян, всегда с ним в синхроне, хотел его внутрь, хотел надеться на крепкий член, и пришел готовый. 

Если задуматься, наверное, симбиоз их желаний, физическая совместимость на грани возможного должны были испугать.

Крис предпочитал не думать.

Особенно и не получалось, когда Себастьян подставлялся откровенно, раскрывался сильнее, отдавался без остатка и требовал полной отдачи, не словами – всем телом. Стискивал восхитительно туго и напрягал мышцы сильнее, заставляя шипеть и ругаться, крепче стискивать пальцы на талии и вбиваться яростнее с каждым толчком. Сдерживаться не имело смысла, оргазм несся навстречу со скоростью поезда, только и оставалось, что броситься на рельсы. Крис опустил руку под содрогающийся живот Себастьяна, поймал в ладонь пульсирующий член, с силой провел до основания. Прогнувшись на грани возможного, Себастьян застыл на мгновение, а после запульсировал мягко, утягивая за собой. Тишина за висками взорвалась ослепительно белым, разлилась наружу, забилась в уши, глуша тяжелое дыхание, влажные шлепки кожи о кожу, скрип ножек кровати по полу. Крис сморгнул пляшущие под веками всполохи и тяжело стек на Себастьяна, придавив всем весом. 

Раздеться бы, что ли, перед следующим раундом.

Им никогда не хватало одного раза. Им требовалось выжать из себя все – накопившееся напряжение, злость, усталость, заездить друг друга до невозможности стоять на ногах. Внутренние часы отсчитывали минуты до тех пор, пока Себастьян стряхнет Криса с себя и на втором дыхании набросится, подомнет, вставит на всю длину, не заботясь о том, готов ли тот. Крис прикусил соленый загривок, обслюнявил, не обращая внимания на недовольное ворчание. Выскользнул из растянутого, мокрого от пота и спермы Себастьяна, коснулся пальцем влажного, припухшего отверстия. Ему хотелось – вот и все, что важно.

Себастьян вывернулся легко, толкнул Криса на спину, навис сверху, разом прокрутив стрелку таймера до нуля. Улыбка у него была дикая, такую он никогда не скармливал камерам, коллегам, друзьям, девушкам. Его персональная, Криса, улыбка. Себастьян улегся сверху, впихнулся коленом между бедер, вынуждая раздвинуть ноги. Крис с другими не любил так, лицом к лицу. Предпочитал, чтобы партнер не видел его открытым, уязвимым. 

С Себастьяном не было нужды казаться сильным. Все силы шли на то, чтобы лежать смирно, пока тебя растягивают с минимумом смазки, когда нанизывают – не человек он, что ли? – на окрепший уже член, вытягивают скрытые резервы, заставляют выкладываться по максимуму, на износ. Крис дышал носом и впитывал жадно эмоции с чужого лица, как с зеркала: сведенные брови, искривленный рот, взгляд бешеный. Член Себастьяна затвердел окончательно уже внутри, проехался под невыносимо правильным углом, и кровь хлынула к паху разом, резко до головокружения.

Они вылезли из мокрой, напрочь изгвазданной постели лишь к вечеру. Крис прошлепал к холодильнику, залил в себя протеиновый коктейль, морщась от вкуса, подхватил на пути обратно чистое полотенце и бросил в Себастьяна: тот торчал посреди комнаты голый и сосредоточенно тыкал в кнопки. Благодарности никто и не ожидал. Крис заглянул в экран его сотового, проходя мимо: тринадцать неотвеченных вызовов и бог знает сколько еще сообщений.

Ни хрена этот мудак своему менеджеру не позвонил, хорошо хоть телефон на бесшумный режим поставил.

***

Организованный хаос съемок приводил в некий священный восторг, вновь и вновь возвращая к мысли о том, каково было бы оказаться на месте кукловода. Расставлять фигуры по местам, планировать наперед, продумывать каждую мелочь, чтобы потом «Мотор, начали!» – и огромный, неповоротливый механизм пришел в движение, словно монументальная скульптура из домино, где каждая фишка задействует следующую, стоит положить одну неверно – и все рассыплется. Момент, когда толпа людей замирала, словно по волшебству, затаивала дыхание, фокусируясь на том, чтобы воплотить фантазию перед камерами в реальность, завораживал.

Куда менее весело было находиться в эпицентре взрыва, под перекрестным огнем объективов и микрофонов, ощущать себя марионеткой – вполне буквально – в руках армии гримеров и костюмеров. Отыгрывать раз за разом одни и те же сцены, с одного угла, с другого, третьего. Крис не привык к такому ритму, точнее, его отсутствию. Нескончаемые дубли утомляли, раз за разом повторяемые реплики завязали в зубах, пока полностью не теряли смысл, пока он не переставал чувствовать роль окончательно, и вот тогда внезапно – о чудо! – многотонная фишка домино в игре титанов наконец толкала следующую. 

«Противнее всего поролоновые губки с тональным кремом. И когда пальцы у гримерши холодные. Закрой глаза, Крис, не дергайся».

«Зачем зеленый? Такой ядерно-зеленый, почему не синий?»

«Это сейчас точно было «Снято», или ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное?»

В свой трейлер Крис не ушел – уполз. Затянутое ожидание выматывало не меньше физических нагрузок, но после пяти часов на ногах он не возражал бы как минимум столько же пролежать пластом. Пусть в гребаном пропитанном потом костюме на узкой кровати – да, Крис привык к комфорту и «королевским размерам», и пусть его судят. 

«Еще дубль! Еще! Еще! Еще! Еще!» – «Бам! О боже, он умер?» – «Нет, идиоты, кто бы позволил пронести оружие на съемочную площадку».

Усталость бродила в крови, сгущаясь до раздражения, до ровного низкого гудения на одной ноте, вплетающегося в общий шум. Накрыться подушкой не помогло – Крис пробовал.

«Не спи, эй, если разбудят раньше, чем цикл сна закончится, еще хуже станет». – «Да ну, брехня эти циклы».

Звук приближающихся шагов – это на самом деле?

«И все бы хорошо в самом верном способе расслабиться, да только со сраным поясом Капитана Америки возни как минимум на полчаса».

Шаги казались знакомыми.

Дверь трейлера распахнулась без стука. Криса даже на возмущение не хватило: не запер, считай – пригласил. Когда твоя профессия заключается в том, чтобы творчески следовать приказам, сил возражать против некоторой дополнительной бесцеремонности под конец рабочего дня попросту не остается. Тем более для адресного осуждения требовалось открыть глаза, а неуважением к его личному пространству отличался только один человек. И он, как всегда, знал, когда нужен Крису.

Точнее сказать, ему страшно везло, что их с Крисом желания чудесным образом совпадали.

– Будешь трахать – не буди. 

Поднимать веки категорически не хотелось.

Рядом стукнуло глухо, на бедра опустилась тяжесть.

Себастьян мог бы заметить, что у них просто нет времени раздеваться для полноценного секса, или что Крис не спит, а значит, вполне дееспособен, или выдать любую из тех бестолковых фраз, принятых за норму в общении, из тех, что без умолку и последовательности крутились сами собой в голове. 

Он вместо этого хмыкнул, расправился с ремнем Кэпа в рекордные сроки, стащил штаны под яйца и вобрал ствол сразу до самой глотки, словно не представлял способа расслабиться лучше, чем взять в рот. 

Пальцы у Себастьяна всегда были теплые.

Ему, черт возьми, правда нравилось. Он вибрировал неслышными стонами вокруг головки, выписывал языком причудливые узоры, не помогал руками, по-честному впуская невозможно глубоко, как ни одна девчонка не позволяла. Мокро и жарко, и скользко, и тесно, и горячие, настойчивые прикосновения, обжигающие сквозь ткань…

И тишина.

Крис даже не пытался сдерживаться. 

Его отпустило резко до головокружения, словно вместе с оргазмом выплеснулись весь негатив и усталость. Когда он наконец приоткрыл глаза, Себастьян вытирал свои ненормально яркие губы, натертые так, что кожа вокруг покраснела. Крис протянул руку потрогать, но вместо мягкого рта получил в ладонь твердый член: дрочи, будь добр.

Быть добрым в такой момент не составляло ни малейшего труда.

Отвести взгляд от лица Себастьяна так и не вышло; он толкался в кулак Криса, а Крис тупо залип на микромимике: как чуть дрожали брови, уголки губ, как раздувались крылья носа и трепетали ресницы. Если обвести большим пальцем головку – Себастьян быстро облизывал нижнюю губу, если стиснуть сильнее – приоткрывал рот в беззвучном крике. Кадык прокатывался под кожей, лоб чуть блестел испариной, и Крис так увлекся, что едва успел подставить ладонь. Было бы весело объяснять команде, откуда у Кэпа на форме взялись потеки спермы.

Себастьян помотал головой, словно стряхивал морок, похлопал по расстегнутым штанам, мол, сам справишься? Аккуратно застегнул свои, вытер рот еще раз, на всякий случай, и молча свалил. Чего приходил – непонятно.

Тянуло ржать по-дебильному, без причины. Пружина разжалась, никого не зацепив отдачей, и даже появились силы дожить до вечера. Целительный, чтоб его, Стэн, как так работало, что стоило им поебаться и все проблемы отодвигались на второй план? 

С ремнем Крис возился минут десять, не меньше.

***

Скачки настроения, уверял терапевт на пятой по счету сессии, у творческих личностей – явление обычное. Расслабься, Крис, глубоко вдохни и прости себя, прими свое внутреннее я таким, какое оно есть.

Возможно, Крис так бы и сделал, не дергайся его внутреннее «я» в тот момент как заяц в приступе эпилепсии. Он лучше любого терапевта знал, что настроение его никуда не скачет, оно напрямую связано с внешними раздражителями, и проблема вся – в их количестве. В неспособности их отсекать и игнорировать, фокусироваться на радугах и ромашках, закатах и водопадах. Вероятно, стоило осчастливить профессионала этим сакральным знанием, но Крис счел, что если тот зря испортил зрение в погоне за красующимся на стене дипломом, то так решила судьба, а кто он, чтобы спорить с высшими силами? Крис поблагодарил, оплатил чек, тогда еще не соразмеренный стремительно надвигающейся – и пугающей до усрачки – популярности, и развернул оглобли. Зак вот понимал и без объяснений. И Скотт понимал, и мама. Только не скажешь ведь близким – сдавайте билеты, расходимся, ваш сын-брат-друг – нестабильный придурок с радио в голове. Но вы не отчаивайтесь, оно не нашептывает мне убить соседского пса или спрыгнуть с моста. А если и скажет, я не послушаю.

Стэн, сука, тоже понимал, наверняка. В бездонных светлых глазах клубились все знания мира, может к ним Крис и тянулся всем своим существом. Окей, вполне конкретной его частью, и выбирая не самый короткий – зато приятный – путь. Может, все дело в том, что люди казались гораздо загадочнее, проницательнее и умнее в целом, когда не пытались делиться с окружающими богатым внутренним миром. Отчасти потому Крис свой и держал при себе.

Жаль, Стэн не всегда находился рядом. Имей Крис возможность решать все проблемы целительным трахом – глядишь, и терапевт не понадобился бы.

Если съемки «Первого Мстителя» дались ему непросто, то с началом пресс-тура под ногами разверзлась бездна цвета красной дорожки. В фильме, по крайней мере, был сценарий, ощущение причастности, да что там – много чего было, стоило втянуться в процесс. Крис вносил в персонажа свою лепту по мере сил, не спорил, и ничего не ебало ему мозг, помимо привычного и родного шума. Он явно похерил в себе отличного солдата, где-то среди могил прочих несформированных личностей: выполнять приказы ему удавалось на ура.

Быть собой перед нацеленными в лицо дулами камер получалось откровенно херово, учитывая, что отработанный образ нещадно кромсали условия контракта. Предыдущие проекты не собирали толпы репортеров, выстраивающихся в очередь, чтобы посоревноваться друг с другом в бестактности вопросов, казалось, сюда лезут самые агрессивные и озлобленные, а чувство самосохранения у Криса было сильно развито. Верхушка не строила планы по захвату мира на десять лет вперед и после релиза отпускала восвояси с минимумом ограничений; Марвел же по праву – выданному самим Крисом – считал его своей блядью. Шикарной, высокооплачиваемой и безотказной. Номер Брэда в списке контактов высвечивался среди «любимых» над маминым, менеджер через день сообщал Крису о рокировках в расписании, и собственные планы приходилось чаще менять, чем строить. Ему диктовали мероприятия, на которых он должен появиться, и на которых должен появиться – подчеркнуто – не один. «Оденься прилично, Крис! Что, синий пиджак, вот тот, в полоску? Погоди, знаешь, я кого-нибудь пришлю». Интервью, фотосессии, шоу, еще интервью, благотворительные вечера, конвенции – и будь там, и получи удовольствие. Господи, когда это кончится? 

Стэну Крис отчасти даже завидовал. В пресс-туре тот участвовал постольку-поскольку, расписание его и вполовину не было забито так, как у Криса, а взаимодействием с прессой он искренне наслаждался, хоть и смущался явно, и поначалу понятия не имел, как себя вести. Сложный румынский мальчик целеустремленно карабкался вверх по своей лестнице, цеплялся за каждую перекладину, да еще и стискивал покрепче, убеждаясь в ее реальности. Он точно недолго думал, подмахивая свои, сколько там, семь, восемь контрактов?

Любой бы посоветовал – да и посоветовал в свое время, когда Крис разве что к столбам не приставал с насущным вопросом – хватай, отрывай с руками. 

«Это твой шанс, Крис!»  
«Это же Марвел, Крис!»  
«От таких предложений не отказываются!»  
«С ума сошел, чувак, это роль всей твоей жалкой жизни. Откажешься – и будешь жалеть до гроба».  
«Однажды ты встанешь посреди улицы и осознаешь, какой ты, сука, счастливый! Да я тебе завидую, старик!»

Хотелось встать посреди улицы и заорать во всю глотку:

– А пошли бы вы все нахуй!

Останавливало только, что это обязательно кто-нибудь заснимет на телефон, выложит в сеть, и на его отчаяние будут дрочить потом всем ютьюбом.

«Да ты зарвался, парень. Четыре конечности, нос, глаза, карьера, хуе-мое, ты супер-сраный-мэн! Ты молод, красив, и можешь позволить себе все. Те, кто не хотят быть тобой – хотят быть с тобой, и ты еще жалуешься, мудло?»

И даже «я же говорил» никому не скажешь. 

Хотелось спокойствия и тишины. И Стэна.

Счет Крис не вел, но как-то складывалось само собой – именно Себастьян обычно находил его в трейлере, в номере, вытаскивал из бара в переулок, чтобы перепихнуться или подрочить на брудершафт, или уж как получится, – а потом вернуть обратно как ни в чем не бывало. Крис попросту не успевал первый: он только подходил к осознанию, что время пришло, что стресс, и адреналин, и избыток эмоций уже перебродили в дикое это желание – а Стэн уже оказывался у него между ног и сладко причмокивал, постанывая. И можно было запустить руку, не нежничая, в длинные пряди, придержать за затылок, засадить по самые яйца. Надеться на твердый член, кривясь с непривычки от боли, сладкой и очищающей, и сразу рвануть в бешеный темп, не щадя ни себя, ни Себастьяна. Заставить его извиваться на двух, трех пальцах, и догнать разрядку, лишь наблюдая, как тот беспомощно напрягает бедра, вздергивает их навстречу, и открывает блядский свой рот, словно вот-вот попросит вслух – ну дай уже, дай же.

Он не просил.

Крис слышал все равно, и давал: много, щедро, безжалостно. Стоило лишь оправиться от предыдущего оргазма.

То ли на этот раз Криса накрыло особенно резко, то ли он проявил редкостную сообразительность, но под конец дня его аж трясло в предвкушении. Себастьян, хоть его и не пришили, как Криса, накрепко, к каждому событию пресс-тура, болтался где-то в Нью-Йорке, Крис точно знал, и написал ему коротко: «Вечером. Где?»

Получил такое же лаконичное: адрес и время.

Только потом вспомнил, уже на пути домой, застряв в бесконечной пробке, что на пять назначено интервью с Лондоном, и даже если разделаться с ним по-быстрому, раньше девяти до назначенного места встречи ему не добраться.

Пришлось писать снова, переносить, напрягать отчаянно сбоящий мозг. Как жаль, что менеджеру не поручишь координирование встреч на поебаться. Эмили, с другой стороны, могла бы и взяться, судя по безоговорочному доверию, которое вызывала у Стэна. Подкинуть ему мысль, что ли? 

Лондонский журналист, чьего имени Крис не запомнил, тщетно пытался вызвать его на откровенность. Слишком высокий для мужика голос резал уши, впитанная с английским туманом типичная доброжелательность производила противоположный эффект. Марвел мог принудить Криса дать интервью после бесконечного и бесконечно дерьмового дня, но даже сам боженька не смог бы заставить его сейчас натянуть личину хорошего парня. 

«Ха-ха-а, так его! Да! Заебал ты, чувак, все вы – за-е-ба-ли, чего непонятного! Эй, Крис, куда теперь задний ход, мы ведь так здорово его приложили…»

Он слил в телефонную трубку все: и накопленную за день усталость, и раздражение от невозможности быть там, где больше всего хотелось, и злость на непрошеную свою популярность, не оставляющую лазейки в мир нормальных людей. 

«Молодец, Крис, кремень, и слова ласкового не выдал про родину бедолаги. Уж чем старушка Англия тебе насолила?»

«О, брось, приятель, сколько можно вызвериваться на нездоровый интерес к твоей нестабильной психике? Взять хоть тот факт, что я с тобой разговариваю. А за язык тебя насчет терапии никто не тянул».

«И-и-ха, давай, расскажи подробно, покажи глубину своего презрения! ...да ну, претензия к погоде – вот и все козыри? Слабак, слаба-ак!»

«Потом прочтешь, что он напишет, и тебе станет стыдно».

О, право слово, можно подумать, Крис все интервью свои мониторил.

А даже если и так, конкретно это его читать никто не обязывал.

До отеля Себастьяна Крис взял такси, не вызвал – поймал на дороге, натянув капюшон по самые брови. Темнота не спасала, Нью-Йорк горел ночью ярче, чем днем, а солнцезащитные очки поздним вечером – плохой способ избежать лишнего внимания. Но ощущения земли под ногами, рутины, нормальности хотелось отчаянно, и повезло – пронесло.

Крис вывалился у опрятного и безликого отеля, как если бы его выбирал сам Стэн. Тот ничего не имел против славы, не отбивался от нее руками и ногами, как некоторые, но вместе с тем будто опасался присвоить чужое, зарваться, потребовать слишком многого. Он словно удивлялся каждому интервью, каждому незначительному подтверждению, что ты, да, именно ты – интересен, охотно шел на контакт с поклонниками, подписывал автографы, сверкал улыбками. Крис честно хотел бы смотреть на мир так же, хотел – но не мог. 

Зато его не ломало требовать многого. Это его жизнь, она одна и, черт, если нравится что-то – заверните.

В отеле ни охраны не было, ни хрена, даже стойка регистрации пустовала. Вот и славно: не пришлось бросаться именами с большой долей вероятности быть узнанным. Крис прошмыгнул в лифт, промахнулся с этажом, и пару пролетов прошел пешком в надежде, что сердце перестанет так бухать в ушах пульсом, рваться из грудной клетки – с чего вообще, что случилось-то?

Себастьян открыл дверь, мудро не высовываясь – слева по коридору находилось окно, а Крис из печального опыта знал, что шестой этаж для особо рьяных экземпляров не препятствие. Он шагнул внутрь, и еще не коснулся даже горячего тела, только поймал взглядом взгляд, вдохнул полной грудью знакомый запах, предвкушая – и отпустило. Гребаный английский журналист, целый день скачек, слишком слабый кофе с утра – вся незначительная херня, что смыкала круг, нависала, тревожила – исчезла, растворилась, как и положено, вместе с радиошумом. 

Никакие физические нагрузки и долгие часы, проведенные в спортзале, не оставляли его настолько блаженно вымотанным, выжатым, пустым и завершенным. Себастьян тянул уголком губ кривую улыбку, и, может, не чувствовал ровно того же, но только что не мурчал довольно. Крис не удержался, тронул этот приподнятый краешек рта, как кнопку нажал: бровь Себастьяна поползла вверх. Крис отмахнулся – не обращай, мол, внимания, чувак, мне просто хорошо. У меня, понимаешь ли, острое осознание настоящего момента, в котором не надо страдать о будущем, стыдиться прошлого и переживать, что где-то наверняка налажал. Не надо волноваться о том, что обо мне подумают, напишут и скажут, и, черт возьми, иди сюда и давай еще раз трахнемся.

Нет, Крис в итоге прочитал интервью, и ему, безусловно, стало стыдно. Но это случилось позже.

***

«Мстители» оказались в разы лучше – и хуже «Капитана Америки». Режим съемок, куда более щадящий, давал возможность перевести дух, расслабиться, насладиться происходящим – и полностью проникнуться ощущением пиздеца, приближающегося вместе с датой релиза. Нет, не случилось ничего, что Крис не мог предсказать бы, подписывая злосчастный контракт. «Ты словно душу дьяволу продаешь», пошутил тогда Скотт и оказался недалек от истины.

Крис знал свои слабые стороны и сознательно их прокачивал, он научился ловить кайф в изнурительных тренировках, долгие часы на площадке скрашивал чудесный – без дураков – актерский состав, и даже в журналистах Крис натаскал себя видеть людей, а не стервятников, стремящихся урвать кусок посочнее. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев ему удавалось.

Он поломался на мелочи. Не поломался, конечно, кто б ему дал – но основательно споткнулся, и потом долго восстанавливал душевное равновесие.

Они завалились в бар перед выходным чисто мужской компанией, Скарлетт даже не считала нужным озвучивать причины, по которым отказывалась – что, впрочем, случалось нечасто, – да от нее и не требовал никто. Никто вообще друг от друга ничего не требовал, и было комфортно и хорошо, и даже почти уютно, глобально – на тот момент жизни, и в частности – в полумраке любимого бара. 

До тех пор пока голоса в голове под воздействием алкоголя не выкрутили громкость на максимум. 

Бессмысленные фразы, наслаивающиеся друг на друга монологи, отрывки собственных ответов из интервью. Они перекрывали реальность, сбивали с толку, мысли уплывали далеко-далеко и Крис, полностью потерявшись в пространстве от какофонии звуков, машинально улыбался и кивал, когда спрашивали, и улыбался, и кивал, а потом – 

– Эй, друг, – потряс за плечо Роберт. – Давай я тебя подброшу.

– Я сам доеду, – открестился Крис. Потому что как бы он объяснил Робу, что ему рано пока, надо повременить немного, чтобы уйти последним. У него есть свой водитель, который не задает вопросов, и будет ждать, сколько потребуется, и Крис будет ждать тоже – когда придет Стэн.

– Блевать будешь? – деловито осведомился Роберт. Хэмсворт ловко подсунул стакан воды.

– Спятили что ли, – буркнул Крис. Последний раз он перепил на выпускном, а с тех пор, как нарастил мясо для съемок, употребить достаточно алкоголя, чтобы нажраться в стельку, стало физически сложно. 

Дошло с запозданием. Дошло – и продрало холодом по позвоночнику, так, что волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Крис словно потянулся нащупать руку, безотчетно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся – а той не оказалось рядом. Потому что – сюрприз-сюрприз – ее там быть и не должно. Стэн – не константа, не близкий, не друг даже. Стоит ли упоминать, что он, мать его, никакого отношения к «Мстителям» не имеет? Крис не вспоминал его толком с тех пор, как закончилась пиар-акция, почти целый год. За теми исключениями, разве что, после которых смывал с эмалированной поверхности белесые потеки. 

Он слету разложил не очень логическую цепочку мыслей на составные, сам себе объяснил и сам себя уверил: не о чем волноваться. Стэн снимал стресс, подсознание воспринимало его как болеутоляющее, неудивительно, что на него выработался рефлекс собаки Павлова. Ослабленная общим переутомлением психика дала сбой, незначительная ошибка системы – и только, но почему-то от нее стало так страшно, что Крис и правда чуть не блеванул.

Роберт все-таки упихал его в машину и велел своему водителю транспортировать «безвольное тело», как он выразился, по адресу, «пока его не разобрали на сувениры, воспользовавшись ситуацией». По пути поиздевался всласть, заверив клятвенно, что теперь в каждом интервью непременно будет упоминать, как могучий Капитан Америка упился, словно подросток, и буянил прилюдно. 

Крис не упился и не буянил, а даже если бы и так – Роб не сказал бы никому.

«Он чувствует себя в ответе за тех, кого приговорил на десяток лет».

«Опять ты пытаешься переложить ответственность на чужие плечи».

Роб просто был отличным парнем и хорошим другом, да только он говорил и говорил, и не помогал ни черта, потому что каждым своим словом засаживал дополнительный гвоздь в крышку гроба:

Стэн бы молчал.

Он так и обосновался в голове, молча, той самой белой обезьяной, которую не прогонишь. Крис долго не сопротивлялся – присутствие Стэна, даже воображаемое, вырубало фантомное радио, а мысли прояснялись, пусть и текли в весьма специфичное русло. Человек, с которым даже тем для разговора не находилось, непостижимым образом благотворно влиял на психику, и нет, тот факт, что Крис знал его тело лучше, чем свое собственное, не делал их ничуть ближе. Ладно. Когда не получалось что-то взять под контроль, оставалось смириться, Крис и смирился.

Он не относился к Стэну плохо, ничуть. Он к нему вовсе не относился, если уж на то пошло, но если копнуть, то – ну, парень был неплохим актером, Крис отдавал ему должное. Упорный, трудолюбивый, легкий в общении – судя по его взаимодействию с другими людьми. Их странные отношения Крис не считал нужным брать в расчет, у них и не было никаких отношений, физическая совместимость, химия – какая-то научно объяснимая дрянь. Исключение из правил.

Зачем-то всплыло невовремя из глубин памяти: чумной, убийственный сентябрь 2010-го. Распластанный на кровати Себастьян, спутанные волосы темным ореолом вокруг головы, невозможный искусанный рот. Крис не особо тогда рассматривал, слишком занят был, вбивась в идеальное, заточенное под себя тело, но вот сейчас будто со стороны видел, картинкой. Как Себастьян извивался под ним, как бесстыдно подхватывал себя под колени, подставлял беззащитное горло под укусы, терся об живот твердым членом. Дикий, ненасытный, прекрасный.

Господи, как он соскучился.

Вот это сейчас что было?

На стадию смирения Крис забил так же легко, как принял сначала, рванул из засасывающей паники в работу, в роль, в тренировки. Суровые времена – суровые меры. Возможно – скорее всего – ему просто требовалось очистить голову, выбить клин клином, но он понятия не имел, в какой части света в данный момент находится Стэн, и причин узнавать у него не было. Крис отвлекался как мог: при любом удобном и неудобном случае тащил съемочную группу тусоваться вместе, старался не оставаться наедине со своей вконец поехавшей крышей, подолгу висел на телефоне с друзьями и мамой, рассказывая обо всем подряд. Но единожды подумав, раздумать не выходило.

С трудом получалось представить, каково переехать ребенком в другую страну, подростком – на другой материк, и при этом не выжить из ума. Крису достаточно было трех месяцев вдали от дома, чтобы начать мечтать о том, как бы забить на Марвел, контракты, деньги и рвануть ближайшим рейсом в Бостон. Останавливала совсем не сумма штрафа, превышающая все гипотетические доходы от включенных в договор фильмов, останавливал стыд перед коллегами. Каждый из тех, с кем он работал в разное время, начиная с того же Стэна и заканчивая Робертом – о котором лучше и не начинать – хлебнул в свое время, будто критерий непростой жизни был обязательным пунктом для претендентов на роль. Закономерно, если придерживаться теории, утверждающей, что великое искусство рождается только из горя. На фоне остальных Крис попросту был в шоколаде. Но он, впрочем, себя и особо талантливым не считал.

Сотовый соблазнительно блестел экраном, Стэн дразнил на изнанке век, далекий, как Альфа Центавра, а верные решения, говорили, самые простые.

«Хей, детка», – набрал Крис в сообщении. – «Как у тебя с расписанием? Сможешь приехать? Скучаю».

Отношения с Мин пунктиром сходили на нет, разрыв маячил вопросом времени, но в редкие встречи они чудесно ладили, да и секс никто не отменял. Старый добрый гетеро-секс, вот чего Крису сейчас не хватало.

***

Давний приступ сентиментальности выбил из колеи настолько, что Крис последовательно прошел стадии: решимости – прекратить что бы там между ним и Стэном не происходило; оправданий – он просто устал и переутомился, вот и среагировал чрезмерно остро; признания – в собственном помутнении рассудка. Сделав круг, Крис вернулся к исходной позиции: замри и выжидай, там видно будет – и выдохнул. 

Видно стало, когда их со Стэном, натасканных и натренированных, поставили шлифовать сцену драки в паре. После растяжки и отработки – даже сейчас в разных залах, будто специально, чтобы после долгого перерыва увидели друг друга взмокшими и блестящими, разгоряченными. Чтобы, блядь, сразу весь мозг испарился.

– Привет, – сказал Крис, потому что промолчать при встрече на виду у команды каскадеров было бы странно.

– Привет, – кивнул Себастьян и повел плечами, разминая. Сутулился привычно, провоцируя хлопнуть между лопаток и велеть строго, как мама в детстве: «А ну выпрямись».

– Начали! – дал добро Том, и Крис едва успел блокировать выпад: Себастьян без перехода перетек в движение.

Он заострился, потяжелел, плавные линии сменились углами. Футболка досадно прятала многое, но даже под свободной тканью проглядывал рельеф, раздавшиеся мышцы груди натягивали хлопок, рукава плотно обхватывали бицепсы. Крис тоже дурака не валял последние полгода, но перемены проходят куда менее заметно, если наблюдать в зеркале каждый микроэтап. 

Стэн стал откровением. 

Стэн стал пыткой. С полувзгляда, с первого синяка на предплечье. Он оставался собой, до стыдного открытый, немного смущенный, прилежный как всегда – лишь понимающая улыбка таилась в тонкой сетке морщин у уголков глаз. Он пожирал взглядом, раздевал, облизывал, и при этом умудрялся держать фокус, гребаный перфекционист, выкладывался на полную, не жалел – ни себя, ни Криса. Кровь бухала в ушах, скисала в вино, ударяла хмелем в голову. Хотелось опрокинуть его на мат подножкой прямо здесь. Притереться бедрами к бедрам, поймать в ладонь оба члена и отдрочить, быстро и жестко, просто чтобы хоть как то дожить до вечера. Хотелось его, нового, незнакомо-знакомого в себя, до боли. Хотелось малодушно пропустить удар и вырубиться. 

Крис не пропустил – собрал все блоками. От последнего едва увернулся, подсек Себастьяна под колено, и собирался придавить сверху весом, зафиксировать бедрами бедра, теша самолюбие маленькой победой, но тот чудом ушел из рук. Перекатился через голову, развернулся и, не дав опомниться, проделал тот самый трюк с Крисом.

Кажется, команда аплодировала. Кажется, Том так усердно стучал их по плечам, что добавил синяков к уже заработанным. Крис едва заметил. Кожа горела, разгоряченное тело рвалось в бой, отключая разум, на языке чудился вкус Себастьяна, хотя губы еще не коснулись губ. 

Спасло полотенце, накинутое ассистентом на плечи – Крис протер залитые потом глаза и поспешно набросил его на предплечье, прикрывая пах. Хорошо до душевых дорога была короткой.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Крис, распластанный по двери раздевалки с обратной стороны.

– Боже, – вернул ему в губы Себастьян, напав, захлестнув терпким запахом. Прижался последовательно: каменным стояком, животом, грудью, ртом. Ртом, господи.

Крис не испытывал нежных чувств к излишним проявлениям мужественности, особенно чужим, но Себастьян, потный, соленый, липкий, почему-то совсем не вызывал отвращения.

Все вышло как он и думал – тесно и горячо сплетенные руки, неловкие, хаотичные толчки. На большее не было времени, большее сознательно оставляли на сладкое. Пока что хватало чувствовать Себастьяна рядом, глушить стон в изгибе его плеча, зарываться рукой в слипшиеся от влаги пряди.

Если Крис надеялся, от оргазма полегчает – он ошибался. 

Их поселили недалеко друг от друга: удобнее забирать на съемки группами, удобнее развозить. Себастьян в машине жался бедром к бедру и пялился в окно, кусал губы. Крис дышал ровно.

Конечно же, ведущую звезду полагалось транспортировать первой: водитель припарковался у престижной многоквартирной высотки – Крис к третьему фильму поломался и, впав в модус примадонны, потребовал человеческое жилье на время тренировок для «Зимнего Солдата». Отели стояли костью поперек горла. И нет, об удобстве в плане безумных секс-марафонов Крис в тот момент вовсе не думал. 

– Спасибо, Мэтт, мне тоже сюда, – неожиданно сообщил Себастьян и, выкарабкавшись из машины вслед за Крисом, с нехарактерной фамильярностью сжал его плечо. – Давно не виделись, будем наверстывать. 

Конечно, он знал, как зовут их водителя. Конечно, счел нужным расшаркаться перед незнакомым человеком. Конечно, он и не подумал о двусмысленности фразы. Для него словно не было этих полутора лет и он только вчера вышел из номера Криса, пошатываясь.

А Крис, может быть, оставил стадию секса без обязательств в прошлом. 

Крис, может быть, имел другие планы конкретно на сегодняшний вечер.

Крис окончательно и бесповоротно погряз по уши.

Под новой своей обточенной оболочкой Себастьян не изменился ни капли. Крис одновременно выдохнул и разочаровался немного – в себе, словно надеялся, что перерос дурацкую свою одержимость, что не сработает так, как раньше.

Кому ты врешь, Эванс, кому ты врешь, а? Для тебя этих полутора лет тоже не было.

Себастьян взрывал и раскатывал, подчинял и отдавался без остатка, без предела, без оглядки. Как никто до него и никогда – неожиданно накрыло осознанием – после. Подсаживал на себя, как наркотик, подкупал откровенностью, бесстыдством. Любой из разговорных языков мог быть превратно понят, язык жестов не врал. Раскинутые ноги с острыми, выпирающими коленками, вздымающаяся грудь, взгляд исподлобья, снизу вверх: вот он я, твой – полностью, давай меняться. 

В горле пересохло разом. Признание не требовало ответа. Аж колотило – так хотелось прикоснуться, вспомнить, вплавиться, влезть под кожу. Крис вместо этого чуть развернул пледплечья, выставляя напоказ синяки – видишь, Себастьян? Твое. Нравится?

Вокруг запястья жестко сомкнулись пальцы, дернули вперед, заставляя неловко подползти выше. Не отпуская взглядом, Себастьян притянул руку Криса к себе, приоткрыл рот ме-едленно, и повел языком, жарко, щекотно, очерчивая темные следы на коже.

Нравилось, стало быть.

Легкие сжались до размера ореха, сердце переселилось из грудной клетки в предплечье и билось Себастьяну в губы. Если Крис собирался паниковать – сейчас пришло самое время. Животное притяжение на уровне инстинктов никуда не делось, хуже: щедро перехлестнуло за рамки секса без обязательств, переросло в одержимость, в привязанность.

В тепло.

Сигналы тревоги сбоили. Себастьян будто не только шум в голове отключал – всю систему наизнанку выворачивал. «Останься», рвалось с губ невысказанное, хотя они еще толком не начали. Обманчивое, но такое сладкое ощущение свободы рядом с Себастьяном опьяняло, лишало воли.

И радио молчало при нем, как прежде.

***

Мир рушился к чертям. 

Стэн дурачился с Маки, смеялся больше обычного – с этим-то попробуй не смейся. Благоговейно заглядывал в глаза Рэдфорду, только что блокнот не доставал, чтобы записывать все им сказанное. С Грилло они и вовсе то и дело пропадали куда-то с площадки и возвращались одновременно, даже братья Руссо заметили: «Хэй, Баз, Фрэнка не видел? Что значит, не знаешь, вы же не разлей вода». Тщательно охраняемое личное пространство Стэна никуда не делось, он по-прежнему держал дистанцию, но по крайней мере больше не выглядел перманентно удивленным самим фактом того, что имеет отношение к вселенной «Марвел». Его восхищение подкупало искренностью, он не пытался подлизываться, не лез на рожон, и в самом деле хорошо ладил со всеми. За единственным исключением.

«Привет, Крис».  
«Пока, Крис».  
«Ох, блядь, Крис, сильнее...»

Крис что, хотел большего? 

Врать себе – дело дурное. Крис только что в столбики не расписал «за» и «против», прежде чем определился: не хотел. Отношения, выходящие за рамки секса без обязательств, влекли за собой столько головной боли, что даже представить тошно, с коллегой – вдвойне, с коллегой-мужчиной – проще в окно сразу. Дружить со Стэном не получилось бы при всем желании, для этого как минимум пришлось бы открывать рот и складывать предложения длиннее, чем из пары слов. Крис не испытывал потребности держаться за ручки, обедать вместе, обсуждать фильмы и жаловаться на жизнь, ему ничего не хотелось от Стэна, кроме того, что у них было. Он, пожалуй, просто предпочел бы запереть его где-нибудь в подвале, подальше от всего мира, и навещать когда заблагорассудится.

Отличное, здоровое желание. 

Хоть бы радио про него говорило, что ли, списал бы на шизофрению.

Раздражало ровно – и совершенно невыносимо. На уровне непрошеной известности, когда любимое дело обрастает кучей неприятных обязанностей. На уровне интервью, вынуждающих контактировать с теми, кто неприятен по факту своего существования. Изображать доброжелательность, утаптывать настоящие чувства в нейтральность, улыбаться в ответ на вырванные из контекста фразы. «Крис Эванс утверждает, что он супер-ухажер!», «Крис Эванс очень привязан к семье» и «Крис Эванс будет отличным папой!», а потом мама звонит и интересуется, почему она узнает об этом из газет. Господи. Стэн внимал рассуждениям Скарлетт о разнице в подходе к процессу съемки, а Крису чудилось, стены сдвигаются. Стэн ржал над остротами Маки, а в памяти Криса один за другим всплывали самые неприятные моменты последних нескольких дней, и никакой самообман не убедил бы в отсутствии связи. 

Раздражало, фонило невнятным шумом, изматывало – до тех пор, пока Себастьян не оказывался в его руках, постели, заднице. Одержимо пересчитывал языком синяки, добавлял новые, метил, взбалтывал боль с удовольствием взрывным коктейлем. Вытрахивал дурь из головы, вымывал из вен глупую, неоправданную, смешную ревность. Подстраивался и прогибал под себя как нужно, как правильно, не спрашивая. Молчал, и лишь иногда выдыхал в ухо, приклеившись кожей к коже:

– Ш-ш-ш, – и становилось тихо.

Крис плыл и плавился в привычном запахе, жаре, лениво думал, что сходит с ума, и не находил в себе сил переживать. Себастьян отключал эту функцию, схлопывал сложное многомерное в плоскость реальности. Время с ним застывало, словно залитое янтарем, светлым и солнечным, сквозь призму которого чудилось, плохо не может быть никогда.

Он выходил за порог – и все накатывало по новой.

Мама с детства приучала Криса к порядку, во многом безуспешно, но кое-что усвоилось: организм Криса, как по часам, к середине съемок любого фильма давал сбой. Короткий период, когда силы почти кончились, а второе дыхание еще не открылось, был самым тяжелым, а в этот раз усугубился еще и тем, что Стэн свалил в Рокленд, пока снимали сцены без него, похерив надежду Криса спастись еблей. 

Масштабы трагедии измерялись обидой Скарлетт, которой Крис нахамил без причины, страхом гримеров после увольнения Мэри, огребшей за дурное настроение звезды, недовольством братьев Руссо. Журналистам приходилось наименее сладко – о, вот уж на ком Крис отрывался по полной, за что в итоге и удостоился личного разговора с режиссерами.

– Не мог бы ты впредь формулировать ответы мягче? – дипломатично предложил Энтони, как у смертника интересовался, не составит ли тому труда отказаться от последней трапезы. Джо хмуро покусывал губу – понимал, видать, насколько все плохо.

– Не мог бы, – ответил Крис. – Иначе для седьмого фильма вам придется искать на роль другого Мудака Америку.

– Крис, – вздохнул Энтони, складывая лицо в выражение «мы уже об этом говорили, ты наша сучка, смирись». Крис ответил гримасой «Умру, но не сдамся». Пусть в следующий раз прописывают в контракте крупными буквами обязательство прикидываться перед репортерами белым и пушистым. Хрена с два Крис на это подпишется.

– Хочешь выходной? – нарушил Джо их игру в гляделки. Вот кто знал правильный подход. – Себастьян возвращается послезавтра, отдохни до тех пор, вернетесь вместе – и будем снимать мост.

– В расписании… – начал Энтони, оборачиваясь, но Джо сделал страшные глаза, а Крис, пока не передумали, поспешно согласился, попрощался и аккуратно затворил за собой дверь, хотя хотелось хлопнуть. Перерыв ему требовался как воздух.

Стэн, в общем-то, тоже.

– И держи себя в руках! – успел бросить в спину Энтони.

С пару часов Крис всерьез прикидывал, выйдет ли за полтора дня смотаться домой в Бостон и обратно: получалось, выйдет. Правда времени, чтобы провести с родными, не останется. Шататься по Кливленду без охраны – веселого мало, с охраной – еще меньше, оставалось только вернуться к себе в съемную квартиру, пустую и холодную. Крис послонялся по ней, бездумно трогая стены и не находя себе места, поговорил с мамой, со Скоттом. Промотал список контактов в телефоне до Стэна, нажал на кнопку сообщения и пялился в пустое окно, пока экран не погас, а в голове не осталось ни единой мысли.

«Перед Скарлетт стоит извиниться, и чем раньше, тем лучше».

О, ну привет.

«Глупости – твое второе имя, чувак. Прикинься на время кем-нибудь другим».

«Ты в самом деле думаешь, что нажраться – лучший способ потратить свой выходной?»

Остаток дня Крис безжалостно просрал впустую, завершив его в лучших традициях обиженных жизнью холостяков: заснул на диване перед телевизором, с недопитой бутылкой пива на полу. Постель пахла Стэном.

***

– Крепкий, без сахара. Осторожно, горячий.

– Как я люблю, – усмехнулась Скарлетт, обнимая ладонью картонный стаканчик.

– Как ты любишь.

Она помолчала, выдерживая паузу, покачала кофе в руке. Крис вздернул брови в самом виноватом выражении из своего арсенала и заработал некое подобие улыбки.

– Ладно, извинения приняты, – отсалютовала Скарлетт стаканом. – Если расскажешь по пути, что это было. 

Путь до гримерки был досадно недолгим, времени на раздумья не хватило.

– Мы расстались, – выложил Крис как на духу.

– С Минкой? Ох... сожалею.

– Не стоит. Давно следовало.

– Я думаю, ты никак не решался, и она тебя опередила. – Скарлетт как всегда била – не в бровь, а в глаз. – Мои соболезнования твоему самолюбию.

– Жить будет.

– Еще бы, нас всех переживет.

Крис хмыкнул, надеясь, что отделался малой кровью. Не рассказывать же о вчерашнем телефонном разговоре, в ходе которого Мин подробно объяснила, почему не желает мериться яйцами с его таинственным ебарем, и что отношения на расстоянии ее устраивают до тех пор, пока их не становится меньше, чем собственно расстояния. Крис слушал вполуха, морщась, когда слова ее пугающе приближались к правде, и вовсе зажмурившись от хлесткого: «Ты сам-то хоть осознал, когда твой просто-секс перестал быть просто сексом?»

Крис тем утром едва сдержался, чтобы не поехать в аэропорт встречать Стэна. Окей, без преувеличений: сдержался без особого труда, психанув от одной мысли. Однако она возникла.

Дело принимало скверный оборот.

«Значит, это все?» – спросил он. Больше не будет натянутых на коленки маек, обедов с родителями, дурацких смсок, и ничего, в общем-то, по чему он будет скучать. Крис не расстроился, растерялся скорее. Как если бы вдруг объявили, что овсяных хлопьев больше не будет – и ты, вроде, и не особо любил овсяные хлопья, и каша на завтрак, скажем честно, поднадоела, но перед столь фатальным поворотом судьбы невольно начинаешь прикидывать возможный ущерб. «Все», – ответила она. – «Я заеду к тебе забрать вещи, ключ оставлю в почтовом ящике». 

Вещей Криса в ее доме не было.

– Когда? – Скарлетт устроилась в кресле удобнее, откинула голову. 

– Вчера, – честно сообщил Крис и прикусил язык.

– А приход твой случился раньше. Ты мне зубы заговаривал, Эванс?

– Привет, – спасло с порога. Знакомый голос разлился по венам теплом, обещанием, как-дожить-до-вечера предвкушением. – В другом трейлере накрылась вентиляция, нас отправили сюда, вы не против?

– Хей! – просияла Скарлет, с энтузиазмом замахала рукой и чуть не выбила кисточку из рук гримерши. – Ох, Барби, прости. Валяй, Баз, где твои канистры с любрикантом?

– Одна бутылка всего, – смущенно улыбнулся Стэн. – На сегодня. С тобой поделиться?

Скарлетт фыркнула, поймала его за запястье, притягивая к себе вниз, чмокнула в щеку дружески. Ладонь Криса он сжал на мгновение даже не в рукопожатии – мазнул слегка. Достаточно, чтобы до паха свело судорогой, полыхнуло жаром.

Блядство же.

Под ложечкой ныло сладко, свербело, прожигало дыру насквозь. Крис следил сквозь зеркало, как Стэн со своими оруженосцами проталкиваются вглубь трейлера, и думать забыл о том, что легче сбить танк, чем Скарлетт – с взятого следа. Та прищурилась, прикрывая глаза ресницами от пылинок пудры, скользнула взглядом с Криса на Стэна и обратно. Выпустила изумленный смешок.

– Себастьян, правда?

Даже голос не удосужилась понизить.

– А? – отреагировал тот на имя.

Крис промолчал. Вышло красноречивее некуда – лучше бы отшутился, лучше бы хоть какую хуйню сморозил. Пухлые губы Скарлетт сложились в красивое «О-о». 

Сначала Мин, теперь она, и все для них, блядь, просто и очевидно, и только Крис не в курсе как восстановить схлопнувшуюся карточным домиком реальность. Стэн в нее не вписывался – и не вычеркивался ни черта, прошел к самой сердцевине, не разуваясь, закинул ноги на стол и развлекался с неподвластным Крису радио. 

Ему так страшно было признать это настоящим – страшнее, чем влезть в шкуру Капитана Америки и подписать отказ от права на личную жизнь.

А значит, именно это и следовало сделать.

«Привет, я Крис Эванс и у меня… Стэн. Нет, свалите на хуй, никаких автографов».

Банально, но стало легче – до тех пор, пока не сформировался простой и очевидный вопрос, которым любой нормальный человек задался бы гораздо раньше. И если со своими чувствами – с самим фактом их наличия – Крис кое-как справился, то размышлять о том, на кой хрен все это сдалось Стэну, было просто выше его сил.

«Скажите что-нибудь», – малодушно закрыл он глаза. – «Хоть что-нибудь?»

Хрен там. Черная дыра, слепая зона. Ты так хотел тишины и уединения – что ж, вот тебе управление, Кэп, рули.

Управлять своим сознанием единолично Крис оказался не готов. 

«Приходи», – отправилось по мобильной сети Себастьяну, и не прошло и четверти часа, как в дверь тихо постучали. 

Случалось, реальность расслаивалась: вот ты опрокинул в себя н-ную стопку текилы, и только успел задуматься о смысле всего сущего, как на руках у тебя откуда не возьмись полуголая девица, из уборной доносятся характерные малоприятные звуки, а Скотт зажимается в углу с парнем. Или же, еще кофе не остыл достаточно, чтобы пить, не обжигая язык, а ты уже принял решение на ближайший десяток лет и подписал контракт с дьяволом. Миры и вселенные пересекались и сталкивались, и где-то на третьем из шести шагов до двери Крис провалился в кроличью нору и вынырнул под взгляд Стэна чумной, припизженный и познавший мимоходом смысл всего сущего. 

Абсолютное совпадение, полная безотказность, «приезжай» в два часа ночи – и Себастьян появлялся безропотно, «терпи, пока не позволю» – и он держался. У Криса заняло целую вечность осознать степень совместимости с другим человеком, встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу. Себастьян находился в куда большей гармонии с самим собой, ему наверняка не составило особого труда принять свои желания, прихоти, потребности – как угодно. Относился ли для него Крис к категории «только для траха», вызывал ли большее, нежели примитивную похоть – Себастьян в любом случае вряд ли себя обманывал. 

Так или иначе, Крису было необходимо знать.

И только как спросить напрямую он не имел ни малейшего представления.

***

У них случалось по-разному, наспех и на износ, дрочка насухо, отсос крест-накрест, чтобы сэкономить время, долгая ебля до рассвета и звездной пыли в глазах. Сзади, быстро и грубо, и лицом к лицу, и у стены, когда дрожат от напряжения руки, но не разжать – пусть хоть отвалятся. Они не церемонились друг с другом, не жалели, не спрашивали. Честное взаимоиспользование, абсолютная выгода, ноль обязанностей – идеально. 

Так – еще не было.

«Перестань», – хотел сказать Крис. – «Дай я развернусь и просто выебешь меня раком, как в прошлый раз, помнишь? Ведь здорово было».

Себастьян притворялся, будто не читает мысли, сверлил взглядом до самой гипотетической души и трахал пальцами медленно, садистски осторожно. Скользил подушечкой по поджимающейся дырке, намеком-обещанием нырял внутрь и тут же – обратно, дразня, загонял по самые костяшки без предупреждения. Безжалостно массировал простату, вытягивая из горла Криса стыдные стоны, и улыбался мечтательно, когда тот начинал всхлипывать совсем позорно.

«Не останавливайся», – хотел сказать Крис. – «Только не останавливайся».

Себастьян все слышал. И делал наоборот, скотина.

Он бросил Криса на грани, с размятой, растянутой задницей и расплавленными мозгами. Не оставил в нем ничего человеческого, лишь дикую, животную необходимость разрядки. Под согнутыми коленями скопился пот и тек к бедрам щекотными каплями, член мучительно вздрагивал над животом. Крис вскинулся, надеясь если не убить взглядом, то хотя бы вернуть длинные пальцы на место, въехать жадной дыркой сразу на три, да хоть на всю горсть, господи, только дай, дай уже...

– Ш-ш-ш, – зашелестел Себастьян и мазнул членом по скользкой от смазки расселине.

Крис с готовностью раскинул ноги шире, подставляясь, подстегивая. Поймал в себя головку, рванул навстречу, ликуя, – и встретил пустоту. «Терпи», – покачал головой Себастьян. – «Оно того стоит». «Сейчас!» – заныл Крис, сведя брови. Как капризный ребенок, если забыть о контексте, но ему надо, надо, надо же!

Себастьян его проигнорировал, опустился сверху, постепенно перенеся на Криса весь вес, зажав ноющий член между животами. Крис зашипел от остроты ощущений, выгнулся, надеясь притереться ближе, будто между ними оставалось пространства хоть на волосок. «Терпи», – припечатал Себастьян взглядом и замер на расстоянии дюйма, не закрывая глаз. Лицо его, слишком близкое, не получалось рассмотреть. Чужое дыхание оседало теплом на коже, а сам Крис забывал через раз выдохнуть, замерев в предвкушении, будто мог спугнуть, будто мог испортить. Сфокусироваться не выходило, расплывчатые серо-голубые озера затягивали, губы покалывало в ожидании прикосновения. Крис приоткрыл рот, чуть поднял голову, мухлюя, выпрашивая. Язык Себастьяна щекотно прошелся по нижней губе, тронул верхнюю, задержался, будто в сомнении, и наконец скользнул внутрь, неуместно, возмутительно нежно. 

Себастьян умудрился, не отрываясь от его рта, раздвинуть ему ноги, оттянуть ягодицу, втиснуться внутрь на ощупь. В дурацкой миссионерской позе, в темпе умирающей девственницы, двести световых лет до блядской состыковки – Крис честно пытался разозлиться, но вся его сущность сосредоточилась на скольжении языков, вкусе, запахе – мятном, и по-себастьянову особенном. 

Его так никогда не целовали – в душу. 

Способность чувствовать подводила, зашкаливала, барахля. Крис, как вшивый пес, все понимал, но не мог сказать, даже в голове своей бракованной не получалось сформулировать; только и оставалось передавать со слюной и микробами то, что грозило взорвать изнутри. Возможно, прошел час, возможно три, возможно пара минут – последнее вероятнее. Возможно, Крис и кончил тоже – от поцелуя. 

Губы онемели. Когда наконец получилось наполнить грудь воздухом, от избытка кислорода закружилась голова – хорошо, он и так лежал. Себастьян валялся рядом и слегка задевал костяшками пальцев его бедро, словно нуждался в физическом подтверждении наличия Криса под боком. Обычно ему хватало нескольких минут, чтобы прийти в себя, после чего он вставал, принимал душ, одевался и уходил, будто не произошло ничего. То есть, ничего особенного и не происходило, так ведь?

– Останься, – слетело с языка само.

В такие моменты в фильмах наступала драматическая пауза, затем камера брала крупный план удивленного/довольного/возмущенного/растроганного партнера – нужное подчеркнуть. «Партнер» вполне мог наморщиться в кадр, вздернуть бровь и в истинно румынской манере возвести между ними китайскую стену непониманием. Мог бы высмеять посткоитальный приступ романтики, если бы был кем-то другим, например, Крисом – тот так и сделал мысленно, даже два раза успел, пока информация пробивалась к затуманенному оргазмом мозгу Стэна. 

Конечно, тот ничего не сказал. Сраный всепонимающий Стэн закинул на него тяжелую конечность, с легкостью соглашаясь: «Не уйду», и если бы у Криса вместо яиц была пара сисек, то недолго было бы и решить, что Себастьян только и ждал предложения. Потому что, вестимо, они делили одну волну, чувствовали друг друга на уровне инстинктов и общались телепатически, отныне и во веки веков, аминь.

Крис переборол желание проверить, на месте ли его яйца и не отросло ли в неожиданных местах чего нового. 

Жизнь уже четвертый десяток лет вбивала в твердолобую голову, что идеальных отношений не существует. Утопии, когда тебя понимают без слов, смотрят в ту же сторону и не требуют дарить подарки на праздники. Не трогают твои вещи, не задают дурацких вопросов. Когда для комфорта хватает чужого присутствия рядом и тишины.

Так быть не могло.

Но почему-то было.

***

Впервые за историю, казалось, бесконечного романа с Марвел, съемки закончились легко и относительно безболезненно. Стэн на втором промотуре, наконец, постиг масштабы того, во что вляпался, и губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку от ошеломленного выражения, периодически появляющегося на его физиономии. «Что я здесь делаю?», – крупными буквами светилось на расчерченном морщинками лбу, и искреннее это недоумение страшно веселило Криса, помогая дожить до конца утомительных мероприятий. 

Сил разбираться с Себастьяном он в себе так и не нашел. Разговоры могли привести к переменам, а перемены, считал Крис, не к добру, взять только его жизнь до и после Капитана Америки. Он мог закрыть глаза и упасть назад, в полной уверенности, что его поймают, он имел роскошь побыть собой, пусть за закрытой дверью, пусть несколько часов в день, неделю, а то и мучительный месяц; рисковать этим – ради чего? Ради возможности классифицировать невиданного до сих пор зверя? Убедиться во взаимности?

Крис и так знал.

Звук у сотового был выключен, но мерзкий аппарат все равно громко и натужно жужжал, вибрируя, о полированную поверхность. Крис невольно напряг руку, удерживая Себастьяна на кровати – на то мгновение, пока не осознал собственнический порыв и не сдал поспешно назад. Себастьян терпеливо дождался, пока его отпустят, цапнул телефон, мазнул взглядом по экрану и ушлепал в соседнюю комнату. 

– Привет.

Девушка, определил Крис по тону. Со слухом у него все было в порядке, а отель не отличался бог весть какой звукоизоляцией. Как ее звали? Блондинка из «Хауса» на «Джей», ну. Черт, вылетело.

– Да. Хорошо. До сентября? Ладно. Э-э… ну да, ладно. Береги себя.

Прошли долгие несколько минут, прежде чем Себастьян появился в дверном проеме, восхитительно голый и совершенно нечитаемый. Покусал губу, глядя в потухший экран, перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно. Криса никогда не волновали его дела, а тут любопытство взыграло, что ли, хуй поймет. И как заноза застрявшее – как же ее, черт возьми, звали?

– Девушка? – все-таки нарушил тишину Крис риторическим вопросом. Пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить имя – безуспешно.

–Дженнифер, – смилостивился Себастьян и добавил, как само собой разумеющееся: – Бывшая.

– Я с Мин расстался. Тоже. Ну, она со мной. Месяц назад.

Оба замолкли и долго пялились друг на друга как бараны, уступая. Заговорили одновременно:

– Она сказала… – начал Крис.

– Сожалею?

Еще пауза и Себастьян, усмехнувшись, жестом предложил Крису продолжить. Настроения продолжать у Криса не было. 

– Давай ты.

Себастьян поскреб в затылке, вздохнул, посмотрел на потолок, на пол, Крису в глаза.

– Ты, – просто сказал он и распахнул глаза шире, будто остальное транслировал телепатически. 

Общаться с ним вслух было странно до дикого.

– Я – что? Вы расстались из-за э-э… - Крис помахал рукой между ними, тем самым жестом, который незабвенная Циммерман окрестила «дрочкой воздуху».

– Ну. В некотором роде из-за да. 

– О. Все нормально?

Молодец, отличный дебильный вопрос. Себастьян дернул плечом в ответ, будто не понимал, о чем речь. Крис, в общем-то, тоже не понимал. Выдохнул шумно, похлопал по матрасу, мол, иди сюда, и давай… А впрочем, просто иди сюда.

Себастьян вздохнул с облегчением, опустился рядом. Рука его небрежно накрыла пах Криса, без малейшего намека на соблазнение – стандартный способ проверить, что все в порядке. Крис отреагировал исправно, после двух оргазмов, после длинного дня и внезапных откровений. Пароль-отзыв. Пока солнце вставало на востоке, а член – от одного прикосновения Себастьяна, можно считать, жизнь шла своим чередом.

– Нам, пожалуй, не стоит разговаривать, – честно сказал Крис.

– Пожалуй, – согласился Себастьян.

Он смотрел чуть насмешливо и тепло, и обещал взглядом: не ссы, чувак, ничего не изменится. Острое, до счастья, облегчение рвалось наружу, сквозь плоть, сквозь кости, сквозь здравый смысл. Продолжать в любом случае было лишним. Наверное, именно поэтому Крису понадобилось снова открыть рот.

– Значит… – попытался он, и ни хрена не смог завернуть вербально. Только рукой махнул между ними глупо, мол, ты и я, все по-прежнему, ну, ловишь?

– Ш-ш-ш, – поймал Себастьян. – Ш-ш-ш, Крис.

Волосы у него на затылке были теплыми и чересчур гладкими от крема, будто грязные. Постричься надо. Крис зарылся в них пальцами, сгреб в кулак, крепче, надежнее, удерживая на месте, чтобы губы никуда не делись из-под губ. 

Ладно. Этот разговор и так один из самых продолжительных, что у них случались.

В конце концов, слова не нужны, чтобы понимать друг друга.

И даже ебаться не обязательно.


End file.
